Vendredi
by Amiah Nakinnass
Summary: Découvrez un des secrets les mieux gardé de Severus Snape. C'est court, mais c'est bien enfin j'espère.


Titre : Vendredi

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Humour

Rating : K

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

Remarque : Je me suis réveillée avec ça en tête, j'espère que vous aimerez. Ca n'est vraiment pas dans mes habitudes de faire autant de One shot, surtout des aussi court... Faite le moi savoir si vous voulez qu'à l'avenir je garde mes idées pourries pour moi et que j'arrête d'infester le site avec mes one shot.

* * *

**Vendredi**

Merlin qu'il en avait envi. Ca le démangeait depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Plus que quelques minutes à tenir il pourrait se laisser aller. Il s'obligea à empêcher ses mains d'aller ce poser sur l'objet de tout ses désirs ; il les maintenait fermement sur le bureau et posa un regard glacial sur elles comme si elles avaient voulu commettre un sacrilège. Un mouvement dans la pièce attira son regard et il fut satisfait de voir ses élèves commencer à ranger la classe. Vendredi. Quel jour béni. Son regard croisa quelques secondes les émeraudes du fils de sa némésis et il crispa sa mâchoire. Bientôt. Bientôt. Encore deux minutes et la cloche sonnerait sa libération, et alors il pourrait enfin s'adonner à son petit plaisir favori.

Vingt secondes. Dix. Neuf. Huit. Sept. Six. Cinq. Quatre. Trois. Deux. Un. ENFIN !

Il se leva de son siège comme un diable saute hors de sa boite. En quelques signes tout les ignares avaient été flanqués à la porte de la salle de potion et Severus Snape regagnait vivement ses appartements. Il marchait à pas vif, mordillant ses lèvres d'anticipation. Un gémissement manqua de lui échapper quand enfin la sombre porte s'offrit à sa vu. Quand il l'ouvrit sa robe été déjà au trois quart enlevé et c'est avec presse qu'il l'envoya valdinguer au sol quand il franchit le seuil de son chez lui. Avec dextérité il enleva ses chaussures, puis s'attaqua à sa ceinture et enfin au pantalon. Il semait ses affaires comme le petit poucet mais cela ne le gênait nullement ; il avait pour le moment autre chose en tête. Il entra dans une nouvelle pièce et farfouilla un moment à la recherche d'un petit flacon. Au moment où il l'eu en main un long gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de sa gorge. Il le ramena prés de lui et le regarda avec fascination. Severus le posa non loin d'un ce qui semblait être un baignoire fumante et se hâta d'enlever ses chaussettes et son sous vêtement. Il se coula ensuite dans l'eau avec un bonheur non feint et repris le flacon. Il l'observa avec fascination et l'ouvrit avec dévotion. Il en huma un instant le parfum avant d'en enduire l'une de ses mains. Une expression de pur bonheur se peignit sur son visage quand il laissa ses doigts entrer en contacte avec l'objet de ses désir. Cela eu raison de sa patience et il entrepris de se soulager plus vite. Il repris un peu plus de lotion et reposa le flacon amenant sa seconde mains prés de la première. Ses propre doigts lui envoyaient des frissons dans tout le corps. Ses mains ce réchauffaient au contacte de sa peau et il ne pus empêcher un bref sourire de passer sur ses lèvres. A nouveau il s'obligea à arrêter et passa ses mains sur son corps. D'abord le torse, puis le ventre, les cuisses ensuite. Il aperçut avec amusement un liquide blanchâtre se perdre dans l'eau et il repris ses caresse. Les yeux bien fermé il savourait.

Il savoura encore un long moment puis jugea que cela avait assez duré. Ses mains allèrent empoigné le pommeau de douche et l'amenèrent au dessus de sa tête. Il se rinça les cheveux avec soin puis passa au reste de son corps. Quand il eu terminé il attrapa une serviette et entrepris de se sécher. Malgré tout c'est avec les cheveux encore humide et une petite chanson dans la tête que la terreur des cachots retourna dans son salon pour ranger ses affaires éparpillés au sol.

-« Vendredi, jour du shampoing ! On rentre, rentre, rentre et on va dans la salle de bain !... »

Cependant sa monotonie de tout les vendredi fut brisée par petit mot soigneusement posé sur son fauteuil prés de la cheminé :

_Cher Severus,_

_Veuillez m'excusez de ne pas vous avoir prévenu plus tôt,_

_mais votre présence est requise demain pour_

_surveiller la sortit à Préaulard des_

_Dernière année._

_Merci d'avance._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Le maître des potions regarda fixement le mots et envisagea un instant de le brûler, mais il n'en fut rien. Finalement il allait devoir se résigner à apparaître publiquement un samedi et révélé ainsi à tout les habitants de Poudlard qu'il se levait bien les cheveux de temps en temps, ruinant par la même sa réputation de salop au cheveux Gras.

Comme la vie est cruel...

Tadam !!!!

* * *

Je me demande si je fait bien de publier cette chose ?! J'espère que vous avez aimé malgré tout ou au moins que cela vous a vaguement fait sourire...

Promis, maintenant je vais essayé d'arrêter avec les bêtises de ce genre et je recommence le vrai slash :)

(Ps je corrigerais les fautes bientôt.)


End file.
